


Just kidding... ?

by CamaradeCactus



Series: La dizaine du drabble [19]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: Furihata avait d’abord cru à une blague. Ce n’était pas qu’il n’avait pas confiance en lui, mais il savait ce qu’il valait.
Relationships: Furihata Kouki/Midorima Shintarou
Series: La dizaine du drabble [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172075
Collections: Poulécriture





	Just kidding... ?

Furihata avait d’abord cru à une blague. Ce n’était pas qu’il n’avait pas confiance en lui, mais il savait quel type de personne pourrait potentiellement être intéressée par lui. Midorima Shintarou n’en faisait pas partie.

Comme avec tous les miracles, Furihata était terrifié par Midorima. Il admirait son talent et sa passion, mais son comportement et son obsession pour l’horoscope l’effrayaient. Sans oublier qu’ils ne s’étaient jamais adressés la parole.

Pourtant, alors qu’il lui tendait sont porte-bonheur du jour en remontant ses lunettes pour cacher sa gêne, il n’y avait aucun doute à se faire. Midorima était intéressé par lui.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
